Only One
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Because he was the only one that he'd ever buy flowers for, and dance in the rain with, and sing silly songs to, and yet still seem as cool as he pretends he is. Oneshot. (Credit goes to Amy and the Because of LOVE challenge)


_**Only One**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**_

_**A/N: For the Because of LOVE challenge and the Slash or Femslash competition! Enjoy! R and R!**_

"Sirius!" Remus stood in awe of the extremely colorful bouquet before him, where at least a dozen maybe even two dozen different flowers were arranged so that they almost seemed like a firework. The flowers were in a nice lavender paper wrap and the flowers seemed to have their faces toward the sun. After finally, shaking himself from his adoring revere, he found a vase for them to go to and filled it with water.

"I'm taking it that you love the flowers?" Sirius called out to Remus, craning his neck to follow the movement of the normally quiet and calm boy. He seemed to be almost like a bee, busy to do all he could for the hive, walking back and forth through the kitchen. Definitely different from this morning when the werewolf couldn't even get out of bed.

"Of course, but why would you get them?" Remus asked as he finally settled down with his fresh flowers. He walked back into the living room, put the vase on top of the television set and turned to the other dark haired man.

"You seemed upset this morning." Sirius told him as if that answered it all. Remus smiled, the action touched him how Sirius wanted to cheer him up after his fight with a few of the other Order members, which he regretted terribly, had caused him to feel depressed. He hated going to bed angry with people.

"Thank you." Remus crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Sirius. He could always make him smile.

_Because he was the only one that he'd ever buy flowers for…_

"Sirius, let's go outside." Remus said one day in the middle of the peace and quiet that had fallen over the house.

"It's raining." Sirius frowned as he could still hear the soft drumming of the rain. Moony didn't like going out in the rain anyway why did he want to go now?

"I know." The light haired man said as if it was common knowledge and while it was it did nothing to stop the confusion in the other man's head.

"Then why go in the rain?"

"I've heard it's romantic." Remus answered. It was romantic to be wet with another person outside?

"To go in the cold and wet rain?" He confirmed.

"Well, people dance in it, or kiss in it." Remus added looking out the window.

"We can do all that here!" In the warmth Sirius almost added. Was Moony going loony?

"Fine. Just a suggestion." Remus sat down and grabbed the book he was reading before and flipped it open.

Sirius had now upset Remus and he knew he needed to do something before he wasn't allowed in the bed tonight. He didn't want to sleep on the couch by any means.

"Let's go." He said and stood up off the couch.

"No we don't have to." Remus told him, not looking up from his book.

"We are, come on." Sirius closed the book gently and grabbed Remus' hand before leading him to the door.

"Sirius!" The other cried out indignant but Sirius didn't listen and opened the door where he was greeted outside with several drops of rain. He moved around the front lawn until he was satisfied with the area and placed his arms around Remus' waist.

"Now you get to be the girl." He told him. Remus didn't move for a moment maybe still shocked Sirius was outside but then he put his arms around Sirius' neck in a soft embrace and they began to glide around the lawn. Sirius was finally putting his ballroom dancing lessons; his mother forced him into as a child, into use.

_And dance in the rain with…_

Remus was sick. He hated it. He didn't want to be confined to his bedroom because his boyfriend/lover didn't want him to overstrain himself. He was going stark raving mad!

"Sirius! I want out of here now!" He yelled not caring that it was around eight at night. He didn't care whom he woke up. He needed to get out of the bed. Stupid enchantments…

"No can do." Sirius popped his head into the room.

Remus crossed his arms and glared at the cheerful man. How could he be happy when Remus was miserable with a cold?

"Why are you pouting?" Sirius asked.

"I hated being cooped up…." He told the still smiling man. He wasn't pouting. He just wasn't happy. Sirius said nothing for a moment before grinning even wider.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word and Sirius is going to buy you a broom, if that broom breaks Sirius is going to buy you a book-." Remus was shocked. Was Sirius singing a nursery rhyme to him? With the hand gestures and everything he was managing to modify the rhyme into a Wizarding version. Remus' lips quirked upwards at the antics of the surely insane man before him, he really was singing.

"Sirius! Are you really doing that?" Remus finally questioned breaking his silence.

"Yes now go to sleep and tomorrow you'll be fine." Sirius bossed him and crossed the room to kiss his forehead. Sirius missed Remus but he needed to be alone and rest as he healed. He was only doing what was best for him.

"Goodnight Padfoot."

"Goodnight Moony."

_And sing silly songs to…_

Remus was reading his new book, a gift from Sirius, when a pop resounded in the room and two of his dearest friends appeared before him.

"Lily and James! I take it date night went well?" Remus asked politely.

"It did-" James told him and was going to get into the details maybe even some he didn't want to hear, after all he had that smirk and twinkle in his eyes, before Lily elbowed him.

"Thank you for asking. Could we have Harry now?"

"Sure, let me go get him." Remus stood up and after briefly waving went to go get the little boy.

Remus finally reached the back yard and quietly slid open the sliding glass door. He was about to call out for Sirius and Harry, who were sitting on the edge of the porch their backs to him, when Sirius started speaking to the little baby.

"I tell you Harry, your godfather is just amazing after all, I mastered my Animagus first and I thought of pranking Snivellus first. I'm not bragging mind you. But you have to admit I am the coolest godfather you'll ever have."

"And the most cockiest." Remus snorted.

"Remus?" Sirius quickly turned around, startling Harry.

"It's time to give Harry back, Mr. Cool." He said and turned around and started walking back. That Sirius….

_And yet still seems as cool as he pretends he is. _


End file.
